Don't trust an angel
by Cookiezfreak
Summary: "Ok now that we are done let's just send you now! oh yeah i changed your appearance so that it will be more amusin-funny- ermmm helpful for you yeah helpful ok then i must continue finishing Final Fantasy so bye " she said as she waved her hand in the air and said some words. Suddenly, the ground bellow me disappeared and I started falling... (BEING REWRITTEN SORRY)
1. Angels are not angelic at all -

HIII Minna Cookiez here anyways this is my first fic so please be patient and bear with me . thxxx! some of the characters may be a bit OOC and yeahhhhh so pls dunt hesistate to point out my mistakes and ofc

RXR pls!

i'll try to update every week on Saturdays (though todays a sunday .)

**Disclaimer Cookiezfreak does not own khr or any of akira amano works (ofc if not everything will be messed up ) Cookiezfreak only owns her OC~~**

* * *

><p>"Victoria~ where are you? Are we playing tag~ haha then I'm 'it' ok~" I shivered as I clutched a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming, tears slowly dripped down my ghostly pale cheeks. I almost screamed as I heard the door creak open and had to try my best to stop fidgeting as I listened to her sickening sweet voice. Suddenly I saw light and I realised that the doors of the cardboard that I was hiding in was open and my sister was staring at me while smiling manically, I screamed and started to grab onto the cardboard as she grabbed my hair and tried to pull me out of the cardboard. I scratched the floor till my hands were bleeding and my nails were like coming off and I was screaming at the top of my lungs, crying hysterically. My sister aka spawn of Satan was just laughing at me.<p>

"Aww don't cry it's going to be over in a while so bear with it kay? I have always hated you, everyone in school says that you are perfect with your smile, grades and attitude well no I am better at you in all ways possible but that stupid old man and that stupid whore always tell me to try to be more like you. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I am no. 1 and am the best in the world so why is it always you! You're just some shitty otaku who likes to be a people pleaser and is always reading that stupid what reborn shit. You're so damn weak and I a better at you in everything and that frigging step father and mother of mine just ignore me and always love you so I killed them and soon you are going to join them" she screamed as she started beating me with a chair.

"KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ISN'T STUPID AND DON'T INSULT MY PARENTS!" I cried angrily as I shield myself from her beatings. "Ara? Are you talking back to me?" she asked as she pressed a knife to my bruised cheek. I flinched as the cold metal touched my skin. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I felt this warm liquid on my chest. I immediately regretted looking downwards, a shiny kitchen knife was stabbed through my chest and blood was staining my white blouse. I let out a bone chilling scream as I collapsed on the ground, wheezing. The knife was stabbed through my left lung and blood was spilling out of my body. That step-sister of mine, Nathalie, just laughed as she stared at my face that was distorted with pain as she strolled out of my room, leaving me to bleed to death. How ironic I thought as I let out a chuckle, I was going to bleed to death in other words I am going to be killed by my favourite colour, red. I slowly drew my last breath as black spots covered my eyes.

I slowly blinked as I heard the sound of birds chirping and the sound of water flowing "Arhh, my head hurts. Was that a dream?" I asked out loud as I slowly got my vision back, I saw that I was in a meadow and was lying on a patch of pure light green grass that felt as soft as a bed. I noticed that right next to me was a small creek and clear water was slowly flowing down it. It looked like tiny jewels as it glisten and reflected the light of the sun. "Oh? I see that you are awake little kitten" I heard a melodious voice say. I looked up and saw a beautiful young lady who seemed as if to be in her early 20s siting on a boulder in front of me. I shrieked and got frightened as I didn't notice her presence. The lady had long golden hair that was tied into a braid and was held together with a clip in the shape of a daisy. She was wearing a pure white and blue dress that reached till her mid thighs and the dress showed off her back. On her back were a pair of blue and silver wings that seemed to shine in the sunlight. As soon as I saw her I knew one thing, I was dead and thing about Nathalie killing me wasn't a dream at all.

"Little kitten, my name is Luna and I am the angel of books and worlds. The way you died was too sad so I decided to give you a new life in a new world, I'm sorry, even though you get to be reborn you cannot be reborn in the same world as you existed in the last time and I have to choose the world you exist in. I saw your memories when you came to this place so I am going to send you to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But there's a catch, you must help to look after the storyline and help me with the missions that is assign you with also your wounds are really bad so when you go to that world it might open up so be careful." She said as she petted my head affectionately, I teared up after listening to what she said. I was so grateful for her kindness and I felt like I don't deserve any of this. I mumbled a small 'thank you' to her multiple times. I was so excited to be able to go to the world of KHR which is my favourite manga and anime of all time. "But, how am I going to protect them?" I asked curiously after I had stopped crying "Well, I give you memories and experience on how to fight and all that other stuff since I am awesome so don't worry" she said confidently as she hit her chest with a hand. I sweat dropped anime style as I nodded my head slowly.

"Ok~ now that we are done let's just send you now! Oh yeah i changed your appearance so that it will be more amusin-funny- ermmm helpful for you yeah helpful ok then i must continue finishing Final Fantasy so bye " she said as she waved her hand in the air and said some words. Suddenly, the ground bellow me disappeared and I started falling I screamed as I slowly fell down the hole. I wonder if Alice felt this way too… (Alice from Alice in wonderland)

"Phew now that's done i can finally relax and not need to care about that world and can leave all the responsibility in her hands~ Now let's play... FINAL FANTASY!" Luna exclaimed as she waved her hand and the beautiful meadow turned into a room that was filled to the brim with anime merchandise and posters. Luna's clothes had been changed into a baggy white shirt and she started snacking on potato chips as she played her video games

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I realised that I was in a forest and the trees and everything were humongous. I tried to stand up but failed to do so as I felt a warm liquid on my body.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I heard someone say *COUGH SCREAM COUGH* and I turned my heard and saw,


	2. Assassins are also scared of Angels

Haii sry for not updating yesterday, pls RXR! thx u for the 2 fav n the 1 follow ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC**

**Warning: the characters may be a little ooc so pls bear with me .**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

_As I woke up, I realised that I was in a forest and the trees and everything were humongous. I tried to stand up but failed to do so as I felt a warm liquid on my body._

_"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I heard someone say *COUGH SCREAM COUGH* and I turned my heard and saw,_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

VARIA POV

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Squalo screamed as he waved his sword in the air "Mammon where the hell are we going!"

"muu my master asked me to take care of something for her" Mammon said as he followed a map on a piece of tissue that was covered with snot in the shape of a map.

"Ushishishi, how much were you payed" Belphegor asked as he stabbed fran[1] with knives.

"Bel-senpai~ will you stop stabbing me with those knives that look like you tried so hard to make them look original~" fran said as he jumped from tree to tree with odly shaped knives sticking out of his back

"muuu i don't want to die early," he/she said, "there it is"

"my~ how cute~" a certain gay okama said as she swayed her hips.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Squalo shouted pointing his sword at the 'creature' on the floor "We came all the way here FOR A FRIGGIN HALF DEAD CAT?!"

"muuu wait let me check if this is the thing my master wanted me to take care of" mammon said as he floated over to the cat.

VICTORIA POV

I turned around after hearing an awfully familiar voice scream and an odd laughter that sounded like 'shishi'. When i turned around, i saw that the forest was animated and there some figures standing on the branches of some trees and staring at me. Fig 1 had long straight white hair and a sword attached to his left hand that was pointing at me, he was 'voi'ing as he screamed at this weird floating baby that was wearing a coat that covered his face. i think i'll call the long haired guy 'Voi master' cause 'voi' is butter in finnish and calling him master sounded cool and the baby shall be 'floaty' cause he or she is floating. there were also these other people but i'm very lazy to describe them so they shall be known as 'tiara guy', 'froggy' and 'gay dude'.(A/N if u dunt noe who they r then they r belphegor, fran n lussuria respectively). WAIT now that i think about it they kinda look like the varia... that lazy angel said something about sending me to the world of KHR but i feel so tired and my vision is getting blury

3rd person POV

Mammon floated over to the bloodied cat and saw an image of a card that looks like a 3 of hearts. he mentally groaned and turned to the rest of the members of the varia, well part of the varia, "this is the thing my master asked me to take care of. Lussuria can you heal it?" mammon said as he floated towards a brown bag that was beside the cat and looked inside it. as he picked it up, a letter dropped and he picked it up and read it. "Haiii~ wait here kay? mummy lussuria will heal you right now" Lussuria said in a sing song voice as he sashayed over to the cat and released some sun flames to heal the cat. The cat whimpered as the sun flames came into contact with its body but relaxed after a while and it seems to have fallen asleep.

"Ushishishi mammy what are you reading~ the prince wants to see it too" Belphegor said as he snatched the letter and read it. His face, like mammon's, seemed to darken a little after reading it and there was a weird gloomy atmosphere around the two. "Fake prince-senpai what happened to you~ let me see this" Fran said in a almost sing song voice as he went behind Bel and read the letter out loud,

* * *

><p><em>Yo Mammon!<em>

_How are you? still obsessed about money? Well anyways i found it amusing that the varia has no girls in it and instead of sending her to the Vongole tenth and his family, i decided to sent her to you cause you ave no choice to listen to me, Luna aka your master! Anyways~ since she conveniently just died in her world i bribe-took her soul from one of those shinigamis[2] and thought 'hmm since she knows everything about your world why not send hr to yours and get her to help me take care of it as i have more important things to do'. BTW that cat is actually a human girl whose age is 8 years old now~ I'll give you a profile of her so don't worry to much~ Anyways i sent her to the varia cause the varia is sooo gloomy and sad without any human females and don't kill her~ but you won't be able to kill her cause she is trained by me personally and if i say so myself the amount of knowledge i gave her about fighting is on par with my own so if you want to defeat her it will take, roughly estimated, 10 Checkerfaces! And BTW she is not actually a cat, i gave her the form of a cat temporally for now. i won't tell you her powers cause wheres the fun in that. Anyways i'm too lazy to take care of your world so she's helping me to take care of it!_

_P.S._

_If anything happens then~~ I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAYS POSSIBLE, OF COURSE IT WILL BE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH hehe~.Let her do what she wants if i give her orders or if something happens to this world._

_ok now bye bi~_

_Guardian angel of the worlds of mangas and animes,_

_Luna De Ceilo[3]_

_P.S._

_Yes this world is an manga and anime. Belphegor i know you are reading this now and yes since i'm the guardian angel of this world i know everything about this world and i can easily kill you_

* * *

><p>"... This is bad isn't it" Fran said after pausing for a moment in shock. "voi, oi lussuria make sure you carry that cat carefully and slowly when you bring it back fran mammon make some illusions for it like a bed or something to put it in" Squalo said after gapping like the little fish he is and she surprisingly did not shout while saying that. Lussuria, Mammon and Fran just nodded their heads and created illusions for it and the other carried it gently as they went back to their HQ. On the way back there were surprisingly no 'shishishi's, no 'voi's, no weird okama voice saying 'mouu~' and no 'muu's. the whole trip back was so quiet and everyone was thinking, well Bel even forgot to grin like a chesire cat and throw knives at his un-cute kouhai and Fran ddint even make any sarcastic remarks.<p>

* * *

><p>KHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHR<p>

Xanxus POV

Today the world is ending. Those trashes didn't make a rakus when they came in after their mission like all ways, there was only piece and quiet. When that shark thrash came to report to me he didnt 'voi' or anything. Hell that thrash wasn't even shouting and it was creepy so i threw a glass of tequila at hime. he didnt wave his fucking sword or make noise he just quietly left like a obedient dog and he actually said 'Can we have a meeting with all the other officers after dinner?' Fucking hell i actually got goose bumps after hearing that. Those fucking thrash found something important and i feel so disgusted by everything that happened when those scum came in i feel like the world is going to end any minute now. Shit i lost all my appetite i don't feel like drinking anymore. Those fucking thrash.

3rd person POV

Xanxus then stood up of his chair in his room and walked towards the dinning room. It wasn't the same there was no food fight no noisy people hell everything was peaceful. Levi was squirming uncomfortably in his chair and was watching their every move. it was like they have been replaced by impostors.

After the super awkward and weird dinner with xanxus and levi itching to touch their weapons every time they talk to them or do something, they gathered around the meeting room and sat in their respective seats and mammon pulled out a letter out of his cape and gave it to Levi who read it out loud for Xanxus.

* * *

><p><em>Yo Mammon!<em>

_How are you? still obsessed about money? Well anyways i found it amusing that the varia has no girls in it and instead of sending her to the Vongole tenth and his family, i decided to sent her to you cause you ave no choice to listen to me, Luna aka your master! Anyways~ since she conveniently just died in her world i bribe-took her soul from one of those shinigamis[2] and thought 'hmm since she knows everything about your world why not send hr to yours and get her to help me take care of it as i have more important things to do'. BTW that cat is actually a human girl whose age is 8 years old now~I wont give you a profil of her so that it will be more fun to let you find out yourselves __so don't worry to much~ Anyways i sent her to the varia cause the varia is sooo gloomy and sad without any human females and don't kill her~ but you won't be able to kill her cause she is trained by me personally and if i say so myself the amount of knowledge i gave her about fighting is on par with my own so if you want to defeat her it will take, roughly estimated, 10 Checkerfaces! And BTW she is not actually a cat, i gave her the form of a cat temporally for now. i won't tell you her powers cause wheres the fun in that. Anyways i'm too lazy to take care of your world so she's helping me to take care of it!_

_P.S.  
><em>_If anything happens then~~ I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAYS POSSIBLE, OF COURSE IT WILL BE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH hehe~.Let her do what she wants if i give her orders or if something happens to this world._

_ok now bye bi~_

_Guardian angel of the worlds of mangas and animes,  
><em>_Luna De Ceilo[3]_

_P.S._

_Yes this world is an manga and anime. Belphegor i know you are reading this now and yes since i'm the guardian angel of this world i know everything about this world and i can easily kill you_

* * *

><p>"..." Levi and Xanxus just stared at the letter, well the latter pretended not too by pretending to be drinking from his glass of wine. No wonder they all reacted this way. They both thought at the same time.<p>

Suddenly, before they had the chance to start thinking very hard and let the cycle of gloominess repeat itself, the letter started glowing a golden colour. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Squalo FINALLY shouted after seeing the letter glow. "Shut up thrash!" Xanxus commanded as he threw a glass of wine at Squalo's head. Ching~ The glass shattered at once as it hit Squalo's head and the content stained his white hair red. It's a miracle Squalo dosen't have any shards of glass embedded in his head. "VOI! Shitty Boss" Squalo screamed as he waved his sword in the direction of Xanxus

"BOSSS!," Levi screamed gaing the attention of his beloved boss, "What is it scum" He ordered as he leaned back in his glorious red velvet throne, "there's words appearing on the letter!" He said as he stared at the paper in awe and shock. "Then read it thrash!" Xanxus comanded as he threw a wine glass at Levi who happily allowed the glass to crash into his body. What a machoist. "Yes boss!" he said as he read the words on the letter out loud

* * *

><p><em>HIII Xan-chan hehe cute nickname right? Anyways stop mopping around the place all of you and take care of her kay! She is extrememly important to me an to every single existence in your world and yes that includes you too. So i have a job for the varia<em>

_I will pay you 100 000 000 to take care of her until she dies so the money_ should_ magically appear here right after you finish reading this letter cause i'm amazing. Take care of her okay? You can give her a new name and stuff. I purposely sealed all her memories about her death so she will not break done cause she had a horrible death. _

_So now that that matter is settled please take care of her or else you and this world will cease to exist as she other than protecting this world she is also the only thing that is keeping this world from getting destroyed and do not let anyone know of this girl's power other than you and those you deem worthy or need to know about her._

_OK sooo byeee_

* * *

><p>Sooo how was it?<p>

pls RXR thx u! 3

[1]-i added fran in and this is right before the inherintance arc like and fran is only 10 years old.

[2] death gods


	3. S or M?

PurpleCielo1117- Thank you for your comment! ^^ I'm vvvv happy thx u! You made my day :) (not being sarcastic c:)

Notice~ i think i'll upload every Sunday instead i have to many things going on on Saturday and i'll add a bio of Victoria in the next chapter and i'll try to make my chapters longer  
>BTW the pic used for this fanfic is how Victoria looks like ^^ Also i'm going to make this Fanfic have a lot of different reference from other animes(a bit like Gintama) that i have watched and found memorable (I will try to add a link at the end of the chapter on the scene that took place or where i got the inspiration for that scene :))<p>

Also! Because of Plot bunnies i keep thinking of new fanfictions so please check them out too! I'll try to make them and this fic better because i know i suck

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT EXAMS I FORGOT THIS WEB EXISTED! (YES IT SERIOUSLY WAS THAT BAD)**

**Disclaimer: Cookiez does not own KHR.**

**Warning: Characters may be a little OOC. **

**PLS RXR! THX~3**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

_HIII Xan-chan hehe cute nickname right? Anyways stop mopping around the place all of you and take care of her kay! She is extrememly important to me an to every single existence in your world and yes that includes you too. So i have a job for the varia_

_I will pay you 100 000 000 to take care of her until she dies so the money_ should_ magically appear here right after you finish reading this letter cause i'm amazing. Take care of her okay? You can give her a new name and stuff. I purposely sealed all her memories about her death so she will not break done cause she had a horrible death._

_So now that that matter is settled please take care of her or else you and this world will cease to exist as she other than protecting this world she is also the only thing that is keeping this world from getting destroyed and do not let anyone know of this girl's power other than you and those you deem worthy or need to know about her._

_OK sooo byeee_

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

I slowly blinked my eyes, 'Arhh my head hurts... Oh yeah i passed oout yesterday and there was blood... BLOOD!' i thought as i immediately tried to remove the covers on me. Note, tried. What is this. Wait more importantly where am i?!" i shouted as i tried to get that heavy cover off me. "Ara~ She's awake Squ-chan~" a high pitched voice squeled as i felt the covers slowly being lifted off me "VOI don't call me 'squ-chan'!" a loud rough and deep voice screamed. 'Wait now that i think bout it why can't i feel pain when i move and why is everything so big and well weird... OH YEAH! that stupid angel, Luna, decided to send me to KHR and i remember meeting some people in the forest i was in and it seems very familiar... WAIT, ITS THE VARIA!' i thought as i started screaming and spazing out. There were only 3 letters going through my mind at this point of time

O.M.F.G.

'Wait... that's 4 letters, doesn't really matter anyways. Ok so now that i am in the varia what should i do?' i pondered as i squinted my eyes at the sudden exposure to light. The light glared at my face as i blinked my eyes and tried to figure out who the black, weird figure in front of me belonged to. i rubbed my eyes with my han- wait, more like rubbed my face with my super adorably fluffy paw- and slowly let my eyes get use to the sudden light. I looked up and saw 2 ridiculously huge man that where wearing these yellow and black striped jackets with this logo that screamed Varia. One men or woman or transgender had long and when i say long i mean like really long silver, or is it white, hair who had a sword attached to his left hand. The other man lady or gay okama or transgender wait i think he is just an perverted alien[1] was cooing and swaying hi-her hips and saying stuff like "how adorable" "come here to mama luss~" and i felt weird cold shivers going down my spine and my hair, or in this case, fur was standing at its ends and i was barely able to resist the urge to hiss like the feline i currently am.

_Kaching_

"Arh!" i screamed as i felt my head burst in pain, "What.. is this! Memories? My head... it feels like its splitting!" I cried as i felt these weird memories rushing through my mind. I watched as those memories flew through my brain. Some where fighting techniques while others seem like knowledge about... MYSELF AND MY BODY?! I watched and slowly felt myself digesting everything. the memories where about how to fight and survive in this world, mostly the varia though.'Now that i think about it she did mention something like being too lazy to train me and sending me memories on how to survive...' i thought as i calmed myself down. Soon the memories started to slow down and stop flowing into my mind. I was panting and felt like vomiting. I looked up at the people in fro_nt_ of me who looked flabbergasted at my sudden outburst. Lussuria was worried and started saying asking if i was alright and feeling better or was in pain while Squalo just growled and looked away from me and there was this weird flash in his eyes as he 'tsk'ed and turned around, avoiding direct contact with me. That weird flash seemed awfully like worry but it might have been just my imagination.

3rd person POV

"VOI! Cat girl! That shitty boss wants to see all of us " Squalo screamed as he waved his sword dangerously near the cat. The cat just looked at him before nodding her head or at least seemed to nod his head. Squalo just turned around and slamed the door close as he left the room, with his cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Fuck, that cat is so soft and fluffy... i wanna pet it" Squalo softly murmured under his breath as he walked away from the room with a string of curses leaving his mouth and him ranting on about fluffy kittens that are plotting to take over the fucking world[2].

"mou~ that Squ-chan leaving me alone! Now than shall we go? come let mama luss carry you! By the way you can call me Luss-nee ok? And narrator-chan refer to me as 'she' okay? I am a delicate lady!" Lussuria said as he-she gently scooped up the little kitten and walked out of the room, closing the door gently this time like the properly lady she is while the little cat in her arms looked confused at the mention of narrator and opened its mouth to enquirer about it when the gay okama suddenly spoke up and said "Ara? dame[3]! you must not break the fourth wall! And don't worry about this you will forget~ forget~ forget~forget~ " he sang in a slightly hypnotizing voice and on each 'forget~' she sang softer and softer making the kitten feel sleepy.

"Voiii! hurry up!" Squalo screamed as he turned around and waved his sword at us "Haiii~ mou~ Squ-chan wait for me!" Lussuria exclaimed as she sashayed her way over to Squalo. 'What the hell, since when can men sashay and whats more sashay at that inhumanly speed. Thats varia for you i guess or in this case that right there is varia quality' Victoria thought as she sweat dropped anime style. Soon the three reached this huge mahogany door that had the varia's emblem on it and there was these weird markings on the door like it had been stabbed with knives or repeatedly kicked open. "VOIII! Shitty boss we're here and we brought that cat!" Squalo screamed as he kicked the door open only to the greeted with a wine glass of tequila thrown at his head and a rough, deep voice saying "Shut up thrash!"

Being blocked by Squalo, Victoria looked up trying to see whats happening though she can predict whats happening because of the numerous fanfictions she has read and the fact that she has read the manga and watched the anime of KHR like more than five times that Xanxus is pissed by Squalo and he threw a wine cup at Squalo's head. "Scum, hurry and sit down and put the cat trash on the table or something" Xanxus ordered. Squalo growled but still sat down while Lussuria just said 'hai bossu~' and placed Victoria on the table.

Victoria POV

After Lussuria placed me on the table facing towards Xanxus,i turned around looking at all the varia members around me. Xanxus was sitting at the head of the table, of course, with Squalo and Levi sitting on his left and right respectively. Lussuria was sitting next to Squalo and Fran was sitting next to Lussuria. Mammon sat next to Levi and Belphegor sat next to Mammon. It was extremely awkward to have all these blood thirsty Assassins staring at you, well more like glaring in Xanxus and Levi's case, the latter just following whatever his beloved boss is doing. Though i was kinda excited cause i **LOVE** the varia. I'm not being sarcastic here. "Trash" Xanxus said as he threw a letter that landed in front of me perfectly while facing my direction and the letter was perfectly alined with the table. 'Ah~ how beautiful the symmetry, I feel like death the kid[4]. I wonder how many times he had to practice haha' I thought as i sweat dropped a little at the last comment i made.I read the letter

_~After reading~_

"three words, What . The . Hell? This angel is a devil she's a S an S i say a _SUPER S[5]! _Well the whole world can be classified as S or M [6] For example you! Over there, the one with so many piercings," I screamed as i started ranting, "Me?!" Levi asked as he pointed to himself, "Yes you! You have so many piercings, you probally enjoy pain right! And you look kinda weird... I guess intimidating in your own way? Anyways you disgusting pig is an S-looking M!" I screamed as i pointed at him with my, dare i say it, super adorably fluffy paw of fluffiness at him. He flushed up in anger, or is it embarrassment? And started screaming incomprehensible words and a string of curses escaped from his mouth. 'Fufufu, this is fun~ I feel like that guy who wears a mask from Inu X Boku SS or also known as Youko X Boku SS. His name was... Ermm... Ah! Kagero Shokiin[7]! I even called Levi a pig just like what Kagero does! hehe~' I thought as i smirked and pointed at my next victim." The blond sloth[8] over there! You are a S too! And the froggy over there is an M! But its a mask for your sadism! Likewise the floating baby there you are an S!" I screamed while making a dramatic pose. "Yay! Senpai I'm the same as you" Fran said in his usual monotone voice though this time it had a tinge of amusement in it. "Ushishishi! Shutup froggie!" Belphegor said as he threw threw knives which landed on Fran's huge hat. "The pig with the mohawk is an S! The Long haired pig may feign sadism but has the tendencies of an M!" I said aas i stared at both of them in the eye. "Are you sure about that~ It's my little se-cr-et!" Luss-nee said in a sing song tone. "VOIIIIIIII! Who the fuck are you calling a M?" Squalo screamed as he waved his sword at me. I just ignored him and stared at the men sitting opposite me, 'I better becareful with what i say, i don't wanna die early cause I'm an S!' I thought to myself as i thought of what to ask him. "Now, you are the last one! I have a simple question, leader of the varia. To eat or to be eaten?" I asked as i smirked, well at least i hope it looks like a smirk. Xanxus just smirked back at me and laughed through his nose before answering me, "Hah, to eat of course! Interesting trash!" He said as he stared at me straight into the eye with amusement. "Fufu~ You are exceedingly sadistic!" I cried as i pointed at him.

"Geh i feel so tired, i'm gonna... sleep..." i said as i felt myself pass out. 'Must have used to much energy' I thought before i fell into a deep slumber

* * *

><p>[1]-Anyone know where this is from? if u do then congrats you win a virtual cookie! To those who don't know what i am refering to it is Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama or The president is a Maid. Misaki always calls Usui a perverted alien so i used that as reference!<br>watch?v=xQgWsR-cgz0  
>watch?v=j82_nCNS8Mg (At 1.35 She called him a perevrted alien and the video above is a funny scene from the said show)<p>

[2]- Unexpected side to Squalo right? I felt that Squalo might like cats as bester seems to quite like being around Squalo and the said person doesn't seem to mind it and bester is technically a feline right? Also i feel like Squalo's character is quite similar with Gokudera's character as you know two super hot head guys how are both extremely loyal to their boss and seem to be a bit of a tsundere, (You can skip this long explanation if you want haha), for example in Squalo's case he swore to never cut his hair as show of his loyalty to Xanxus and even though he calls he insults his boss or calls him shitty he doesn't leave or attack his boss even if Xanxus throws glasses at his head and shoots him and he follows whatever Xanxus ask him to do perfectly though he seems to be complaining. In Gokudera's case, he is more open about his loyalty and seems to hate anyone who acts close with his juudaime other than this juudaime's family and a certain 'World's best hitman' which is technically the opposite of Squalo but they both are loyal to their Boss and are their Boss's right hand men. Gokudera is also a tsundere like Squalo as he says that he always hates this certain 'baseball freak' but in the end he works with him and cares for him like the time he and the 'baseball freak' fought against Gammna in the future arc when they went to the shrine to look for a certain skylark. Also Gokudera's box weapon is a cat so i thought that maybe Squalo likes cats.  
>(You can skip this long explanation if you want haha)<p>

[3]-Dame means no good

[4]-Death the Kid is Shinigami's son. This is from Soul Eater.

[5]-S means Sadist.

[6]-M means Masochist

[7]-This is from the anime or manga Inu X Boku SS or also known as Youko X Boku SS. I'll link the scene where this came from below~  
>watch?v=yhGDMPNhLLU (This is the scene where Kagerou goes around calling everyone Sadist or Masochist)<p>

[8]-The Varia are bassed over the seven deadly sins. Belphegor is sloth which is like laziness and stuff so he is a sloth. Belphegor is also the name of a demon who is chief demon of the sin sloth~


End file.
